


Monarch

by dynethedyingdankmemes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Butterfly Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Identity Reveal, Minor Adrienette - Freeform, Miraculous Team, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynethedyingdankmemes/pseuds/dynethedyingdankmemes
Summary: Team Miraculous defeats Hawk Moth.Gabriel is arrested, but Mayura escapes.Marinette must deal with the fact that her crush was her partner all along.Adrien must deal with the fact that his father was a villian.Nathalie takes Adrien to the basement to his mother.Adrien turns onto a path he dosen't know if he can come back from.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is defeated and Adrien cries, nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this story, Marinette and Adrien have already revealed their identities.  
> they are in a relationship, but this isn't the main focus of the story ;)

it was a stormy night as Ladybug and Chat Noir fought Hawkmoth and Mayura on the Eiffel tower.  
Chat Noir, aka Adrien, had managed to grab Hawkmoth's cane.  
Chat Noir threw the cane into the distance.  
Ladybug, aka Marinette, tied Hawk Moth up with her yoyo.  
Mayura had retreated and vanished into the distance.  
Ladybug called Chat Noir over.  
Hawk Moth laughed at them.  
"you silly kids will never defeat me!"  
Ladybug smiled.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
she said as she grabbed Hawk Moth's brooch.  
Hawk Moth detransformed into Adrien's father Gabriel.  
Chat Noir stared in shock as he detransformed back into Adrien.  
"f-father? w-why?"  
Adrien stuttered  
"Adrien listen, i'm doing it to bring back your mother!"  
Gabriel said as the police arrived and escorted Gabriel into the police car to take him to the prison.

~

It was a few days later, and school had just let out for the day. Marinette was at Adrien's house.   
The two teenagers were sitting on Adrien's bed as Nathalie came in with a plate of eclairs.  
"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your parent's just stopped by to drop these off. Please enjoy."  
Nathalie set the plate on Adrien's nightstand as Marinette and Adrien thanked Nathalie.  
Marinette had brought the Miracle box with her. Adrien and her were studying the Butterfly Miraculous. They also had the Peacock Miraculous, which Nathalie had given Adrien after Gabriel's arrest. Nathalie had told Adrien that she was Mayura and had apologized.  
Marinette and Adrien munched on the eclairs as Adrien held the small purple brooch in his hand.  
Tikki, Plagg, and Nooroo were sitting on a pillow, munching on an eclair.  
"this would be a lot better if it was camembert flavored!" Plagg said.  
"Plagg, you can't just eat camembert all the time!"  
Tikki said.  
Nooroo went to sit on Adrien's shoulder.  
The two had become friends a few days prior, after Gabriel's arrest.  
Marinette, Adrien, and the kwamis laughed and enjoyed the eclairs until there were no more on the plate.  
Marinette kissed Adrien on the cheek as she carried the Miracle Box with her as she walked out the door to go home. Adrien had kept the Butterfly Miraculous, because Plagg and Nooroo were apparently pretty close and the brooch reminded Adrien of his father.

~

Later that night. Nathalie walked into Adrien's room to see Adrien sleeping soundly, with Plagg and Nooroo sleeping on the pillow. "Adrien, i want to show you something." Nathalie said calmly as Adrien opened his eyes.  
"Adrien, do you want to see your mother?"

~

Adrien and Nathalie were standing in the secret basement as Adrien looked at his mother resting in the glass case.  
"I miss you so much mom... so much..."  
Adrien began to cry as his tears hit the glass case and dripped down.  
Nathalie felt sad for Adrien. she thought of him almost like a nephew.  
"Adrien, maybe we should go now. we have been in here for hours."  
Nathalie told Adrien as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

~

Adrien had waited till Nathalie was asleep.  
he took his father's secret elevator to the empty room with the large butterfly shaped window. Adrien stared through the window out at the beautiful Paris lights. Plagg and Nooroo flew up to Adrien.  
"I just really want my mother back."  
Adrien said as he began to slip off his ring.  
"ADRIEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"  
Plagg yelled as he got sucked into the ring as the ring was put in a small box.  
"The city doesen't need a Chat Noir right now. Ladybug can do just fine on her own. i need to keep the Black Cat Miraculous hidden."  
Adrien monolouged.  
Nooroo flew up to Adrien.  
"Master, what are you doing?"  
Nooroo was concerned.  
Adrien glared out at the city.  
"Nooroo, dark wings rise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like father like son, here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i have not updated for 8 months! I have finally released the second chapter. enjoy! :)

*insert dramatic transformation sequence here*  
Adrien looked at his reflection in the window. he was wearing a purple suit and a purple butterfly shaped mask around his emerald green eyes. his blonde hair had gotten lavender tips. "should i really be doing this?" adrien thought. he felt regret but it was quickly overtaken by anger and grief.  
Meanwhile, at the swimming pool, the swim team was doing a swimming contest. Kim and Ondine were participating. Ondine had lost the race and was sitting on a pool chair crying. Kim was sitting next to her trying to comfort her. "It's ok Ondine, you aren't going to win everytime. Maybe you will win next time! Fight on Ondine!" said Kim. Kim left to use the bathroom as Ondine continued to cry.  
Back at the Agreste Manor, Adrien felt a negative emotion. A white butterfly flew into Adriens hands. Adrien used Nooroo's magic to turn the butterfly into an akuma. The center of the window opened as Adrien let the akuma fly away.  
"Fly away little akuma, and evilise her!" Adrien said as he began to laugh. Is this what it felt like being a villain?  
The akuma flew torwards the pool. Ondine was still crying as the akuma flew into her bracelet.  
"Hello Syren." said Adrien.  
"Hawkmoth" asked Ondine.  
"No, i am Monarch. I am giving you the power to flood the city with your tears. But in return, you need to bring me Ladybug's miraculous." said Adrien.  
"I accept." said Ondine as she transformed into Syren.  
In a few minutes, the city was flooded.  
Adrien watched as he did his attempt at an evil laugh.  
Meanwhile, Marinette and Tikki were sleeping when Marinette woke up and sensed that something was wrong. she opened the trapdoor above her bed and climbed onto the roof of the house. she gasped as she realized that the city was flooded. Tikki flew up next to Marinette. "How is this possible? This obviously means there is an akuma, but we defeated Hawk Moth!" said Tikki. Marinette thought for a minute before realizing. "Adrien." Marinette said under her breath. she knew what she had to do.  
"Tikki, power up!"  
"Aqua Tikki!"  
"Aqua Tikki, spots on!"  
Ladybug jumped into the flood to fight Syren.  
"After i deakumatize Syren, i need to find Adrien amd have a serious talk." Ladybug said to herself.  
Meanwhile, Nathalie was watching tv in her room, thinking Adrien was asleep. A news report came on. "BREAKING NEWS! an akuma strikes again! A new Hawk Moth?"  
Nathalie drops the remote as she yells "ADRIEN ATHANASE AGRESTE! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! And stomps up to the butterfly room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i snuck an undertale the musical reference in here because i can lel. see if you can find it. Syren is probably my favorite akumatized villain so i included her in this. Ondine is onderrated (get it?)


End file.
